Um dia como comensal da morte
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Como será ser um comensal da morte? ou ao menos passar um dia como um? leia a fic e descubra


**Roteiro da peça de teatro:**

**Um dia como comensal da morte.**

**Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Personagens:**** Belatriz (Vanessa).**

**Narcisa (Sabrina).**

**Severo Snape (Vinicius).**

**Draco Malfoy (Bruno).**

**Atores: ****Sabrina Marques de Oliveira.**

**Bruno da Encarnação Barrilau.**

**Vinicius Richard.**

**Vanessa.**

**Silvestre.**

**Narrador:**** Silvestre.**

**Um dia como comensal da morte. By: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

Duas moças encapuzadas andavam em um bairro de nova Iorque. A chuva que caia lá era muito forte, uma das moças deixou cair o capuz, seus cabelos eram longos e rebeldes, a cor deles era preto, ela tinha uma expressão de desaprovação, sua boca estava contraída:

- Ciça, Volte aqui, Ciça! Ciça não faça isso, Ciça! – Disse a mulher.

- Bela, Belatriz, me solte Belatriz! Eu não mandei você vir, Você veio porque quis Belatriz, Bela, me escute, eu preciso fazer isso, Bela, Eu não posso deixar o Draco fazer isso.. – Disse Ciça.

- Narcisa! Você vai contar o plano do Lord para esse – Belatriz Fungou – esse bichinho de estimação de Alvo Dumbledore!

- O Lord confia nele! – Disse Narcisa (Ciça).

- Nele? Em Severo Snape, você diz? Há! Conte outra Ciça! – disse Belatriz.

Narcisa tira uma varinha da capa e aponta para Belatriz, que ri abertamente.

- vai fazer isso? Com sua própria irmã? – perguntou Belatriz pondo a mão no braço da irmã.

- Tá legal, Bela, mas, deixe-me ir, por favor! E, é claro que eu não seria fria o bastante para jogar o Avada Kedavra em você – disse Narcisa.

- Ciça, Se eu tivesse filhos...

- mas você não tem! Você não tem filhos, Belatriz! Você não sabe o que eu estou passando, o Lord não vai ligar se o Draco.. Se o Draco morrer – A voz de Ciça falhou na última palavra – Severo é o único que pode me ajudar!

- Ah é? Como? Inventando uma poção contra a morte? – perguntou Belatriz – Ciça esqueça isso! Olhe para nós, duas Bruxas sangue-puro em um bairro totalmente Trouxa! Eu não me tornei comensal para isso!

Ciça sussurra um feitiço e Belatriz tira a mão do braço da Irmã rapidamente, assoprando e esfregando as mãos.

- Ciça, isso queima! – disse Belatriz.

- Desculpe, mas, Bela, Deixe-me ir! – Disse Narcisa.

- Ok,Ok,Vamos então, Ciça, mas, depois não diga que eu não avisei! – disse Belatriz.

Narcisa finalmente tira o capuz, ela possui a pele pálida, os olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros e longos caiam nas costas, a Boca dela era extremamente vermelha, a escuridão era tanta que com sua pele pálida, Narcisa parecia brilhar no escuro. Narcisa lança um rápido olhar à irmã, que retribui o olhar furiosa pensando:

"Se o Lord diz algo e a Ciça não cumpre, ela é chamada de traidora, e, ainda bem que estamos apenas eu e ela aqui, porque se houvesse mais algum comensal, Nós duas seriamos considerada traidoras e eu – e não Snape – sou a comensal mais fiel ao Lord Voldemort".

- bom, agora não tem mais volta! – disse Ciça.

- é quem liga se eu for considerada traidora? Quem liga se eu perder a pose de "comensal mais fiel ao Voldemort" para Severo Snape? – disse Belatriz emburrada – Quem liga se eu voltar para Askaban? Com certeza não é o Snape, Pois se ele tivesse um pingo de amor próprio ele.. Ele mesmo se entregaria e iria para Askaban, Passar tudo o que eu passei em Askaban, Enfrentando os Dementadores sugando toda a minha energia, mas, ainda sim sendo fiel ao VOLDEMORT e ele BRINCANDO DE SER UM BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO DE DUMBLEDOR e FICAR BRINCANDO DE SER PROFESSOR e FICAR ESCONDIDO NO BOLSO DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE! – Gritou Bela.

- Não grite Bela, os trouxas todos estão olhando para nós! – Disse Ciça.

- ih, olha só a moreninha ficou louca! – disse um trouxa.

- bom, se eu Fugi de Askaban acho que posso me fazer o que eu quiser, entre lá, Ciça, eu vou me divertir um pouco! – disse Ciça.

- nos vemos logo, Bela, e, não chame atenção, minha irmã! – disse Ciça.

Belatriz acompanhou a entrada da irmã na casa.

- bom, agora eu vou me divertir um pouco: Crúcio! – disse Belatriz pegando a varinha e apontando-a para o trouxa.

O trouxa começou a gritar de dor e Belatriz riu.

- e agora o Grand Finalle: Avada Kedavra! – disse Belatriz, um grande clarão verde irrompeu da varinha de Belatriz e o trouxa cai morto na rua.

Belatriz entra na casa e vê Narcisa chorando.

- o que você fez com a minha irmã? Seu monstro, o que você fez com ela? – perguntou Belatriz apontando a varinha para Snape.

- ora, ora, Bela, acho que você não pode me chamar de monstro, afinal, você matou seu primo: Sirius Black! – Disse Snape

- o S-Snape n-não f-fez nada B-bela, m-mas, e-ele a-acha que não vai poder fazer n-nada a respeito do D-Draco! – disse Narcisa irrompendo em lagrimas.

- eu te disse Ciça, eu te disse, venha vamos... – disse Bela.

- vou ver o que posso fazer Narcisa, eu auxiliarei Draco no que for possível... – disse Snape.

Belatriz ri friamente.

- ele vai fazer o que ele pode, mas, quando for preciso, ele vai se esconder no seu buraco – disse Belatriz rondando Snape – covarde, se você vai mesmo proteger o meu sobrinho, faça o voto perpetuo!

Narcisa olhou para Belatriz e para Snape.

- mas, covarde como você é, você nunca vai fazer o voto perpetuo! – gargalhou Belatriz.

- é melhor você pegar a sua varinha, Belatriz! – Disse Snape.

Belatriz olha para ele atônita, ela gostaria de ter algo para dizer, mas, sua boca estava sem fala. Bela instintivamente pega a sua varinha. Snape pega a mão de Narcisa que diz:

- Severo Snape, você promete que ira cuidar de Draco e protegê-lo enquanto ele estiver realizando a missão que o Lord Voldemort o incumbiu? – pergunta Narcisa.

- Sim – disse Severo.

Uma linha vermelha – sangue se enrolou nas duas mãos como uma cobra.

- e você ira terminar a tarefa caso Draco não consiga? – Perguntou Narcisa.

- sim – sussurrou Snape.

Uma segunda "cobra" enrolou as duas mão e desapareceu.

- obrigada – Sussurrou Narcisa – Bela!

- Tá, Tá! Desculpe-me Snape! – disse Bela.

As duas saem e Belatriz pensa: "talvez, ele não seja assim tão covarde como eu pensava".

Na mansão dos Malfoy...

- Draco, Querido, Cheguei! – disse Narcisa.

- é, a tia Belatriz Também, Venha logo Draco! – disse Belatriz.

- Draco! – Disse Ciça.

- ei Ciça, olhe! – disse Belatriz.

Em cima do criado mudo estava um bilhete escrito:

"Mãe,

Eu sai com o papai para comprar a minha nova vassoura. Não demoraremos a voltar.

Lá pelas 18:00 hs estaremos ai, papai lhe manda um beijo.

Beijo,

De seu filho:

Draco"

Ciça olhou o relógio, eram 17: 45 hs, ela se acalmou logo eles voltariam.

- eles voltam logo – disse Ciça.

- ele, Lúcio acabou de me dizer que era para eu te avisar que ele teve uma reunião urgente e vai ficar alguns dias longe de casa – disse Bela.

- ah! Bem, eu há me acostumei com isso, afinal meu marido é um comensal! – disse Ciça.

Draco entra e diz:

- oi mãe, Bela, e ai? Como você está Bela? – disse Draco.

- filho, hoje eu fui falar com o Prof. Snape e ele concordou em te ajudar a fazer você – sabe – o – que – disse Ciça.

- é a Ciça me arrastou junto, Draco! – disse Belatriz – foi pior do que a maldição cruciatus!

- eu vou ter a ajuda do Snape? Oh! Então vai ser moleza! – disse Draco.

Dois meses se passaram e varias tentativas frustradas vindas de Draco Malfoy tentando matar Alvo Dumbledore.

Até que, enfim os comensais da morte conseguem entrar em Hogwarts, Belatriz esta entre eles junto com: Lúcio e Draco Malfoy. Ciça segurava o braço do filho dizendo:

- Draco, meu filho, não vá, eu não quero que você se machuque cuidado meu filho, Draco não! Venha aqui! Draco!

- ah, Ciça, pare de fazer graça, venha cá e nos ajude a vencer a Armada de Dumbledore – disse Belatriz rindo.

Mas, Narcisa não estava ouvindo, ela estava aflita demais procurando o filho. Ciça só tomou consciência de onde estava quando viu sua irmã Belatriz levar uma maldição da morte diretamente no coração.

- Bela! Belatriz! Bela, minha irmã fale comigo! – disse Narcisa chorando – Bela, ah, Bela, não, não, não! Por que você? Ah! Bela, minha irmã! Fale comigo, não! Vamos Bela minha irmãzinha, fale comigo, acorde Bela, por favor, Bela, minha irmã! Não! Não! Isto não é justo! Bela, Belatriz acorde, Bela, Belatriz... – disse Narcisa ajoelhada ao lado do corpo da irmã.

- eu lamento por isso! – disse A Sra. Weasley – mas, se eu não a matasse ela iria...

- eu sei! Eu sei! Eu tenho que procurar o Draco, e o Lúcio, com licença! – sussurrou Ciça.

Logo a guerra acabou os comensais quase todos foram massacrados! Voldemort fora morto por Harry Potter e Belatriz, sua irmã foi morta por Molly Weasley.

Mas, Ciça não se importava, a única coisa que importava era ela ter seu filho e seu marido com ela, Seguros.

E assim para o alivio de muitos e sofrimentos de poucos, foi o fim dos comensais da morte, com a vitoria da Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

É como o próprio Voldemort diz: "Não há o bem, nem o mal apenas o poder e aqueles que são fracos demais para consegui-lo!".


End file.
